1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to audio devices, and particularly, to an audio device capable of automatically adjusting the volume of audio signals outputted by the audio device and a volume adjusting method.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, audio players, such as MP3 media players, cannot automatically adjust the volume of audio signals outputted by the audio players according to ambient noise. This automatic function can be especially useful in a moving environment where the noise level may change frequently.